The Contest's First Phase
The Contest's First Phase is a conflict in The Collector and The Grandmaster's Contest of Champions. Background Outlaw is Dragged In When Nigel Higgins is at his house and he hears a noise, he dresses up in his old Outlaw getup (which he hasn't worn in years) and checks it out. However, he is attacked by a Summoner and placed inside a crystal.''Contest of Champions'' #1 Battle Outlaw Joins the Fray Outlaw awakes from the crystal and finds himself in an unknown land. Outlaw sees a , then complains that he's in . Suddenly, Venom appears behind Outlaw, saying that Outlaw looks a little lost and that he and "his buddy Pete" will "show him right to the door". Outlaw shoots Venom three times, but Venom simply spits the bullets out, complaining that they taste like detergent. Outlaw says that the bullets (named "mercy bullets") are made out of hardened gel and that they are non-lethal. Venom says that Outlaw is in the wrong place for mercy. A mysterious green swordsman wearing a cloak says that she agrees before stabbing Venom from behind. The swordsman, named Gamora, says that she assumes Outlaw is on their side, and that, for his sake, he had better be. Outlaw, confused, tells Gamora that he just fell out of a crystal. Gamora tells Outlaw that they were kidnapped, their enemies have made themselves known, and that now they must fight. When a voice calls out for Gamora, she tells Outlaw to aid the "man of iron" while she finishes off Venom. Outlaw, still confused, runs off. Joe Fixit Outlaw finds Iron Man being beaten up by Joe Fixit. Outlaw finally realizes what Gamora meant by "man of iron", then throws a stun grenade at Joe Fixit. The grenade explodes and blinds Fixit, and he complains that he was "tryin' ta be nice". Iron Man, trying to get Fixit's attention, calls him "Hulk". Fixit shouts that his name is not "Hulk", it's "Joe Fixit". Iron Man says that, whether nice or not nice, there is no "try". Iron Man hits Fixit with a chest beam, defeating Fixit. Moon-Boy and Devil Dinosaur Outlaw helps Iron Man up and asks if he's alright. Iron Man says he is, thanks to Outlaw, but he doesn't know what's going on. Outlaw says he doesn't either before Iron Man cuts him off, saying that his fight with Fixit took out his power reserves and that, until his backup battery recharges, he is the "Very Vincible Iron Man". Suddenly, the two hear a roar, and Outlaw says he saw "something like that" earlier. The two have been found by Moon-Boy, Agent of Hydra and Devil Hydrasaur. Outlaw shoots and kills Moon-Boy. Iron Man asks if he thought it was a good idea. Outlaw says that it "seemed like one at the time" and that now he is not so sure before complaining that it is the story of his life. Suddenly, Gamora appears and says that Outlaw should count himself lucky that the story goes on. Gamora hops onto Devil Hydrasaur and stabs him through the head, killing him. A voice announces that all members of the Yellow Team have been defeated and that the Red Team has won the match. The three are then teleported to the Battlerealm, where they meet The Collector, Maestro, Guillotine, and Stick. Aftermath Ares' Resurrection Following the Red Team's victory, The Collector shows off the portion of the Iso-Sphere that he has won. The Collector claims that the Iso-Sphere gives him the power to rival the gods, and to prove it he resurrects Ares. Gamora, tired of The Collector toying with them, tries to fight them, but is held back by Stick. Ares starts a fight between the Red Team and Maestro, but Maestro easily defeats them all. Maestro then tells The Collector to ready the healing crystals, as the Red Team will be fighting the next day.''Contest of Champions'' #2 Iron Man's Removal The Collector and Maestro fill the Red Team in on the strategy for The Contest's Second Phase. Iron Man tells Maestro that he's done with the Contest, given that his armor is a wreck and is barely staying on. The Collector tells Iron Man that he is entirely right, and that he is no longer of any use to the immortal. The Collector then seemingly kills Iron Man (though, unbeknownst to the rest of the Red Team, The Collector simply teleported Stark back to his bed).''Contest of Champions'' #3 Appearances References Navigation Category:Comic Book